Love at Second Sight
by FallenxLinkin
Summary: It's easy to fall in love. However having someone reciprocate that feeling, is harder. And keeping your emotions and feelings intact to avoid unnecessary pain is hardest. That is what Gintoki is going through right now. Somehow, for one reason or another, fell in love with Shinsengumi's Oni no Fukucho. With his troubled past and former love interest in the way.. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It's easy to fall in love. However having someone reciprocate that feeling, is harder. And keeping your emotions and feelings intact to avoid unnecessary pain is hardest. That is what Gintoki is going through right now. Somehow, for one reason or another, fell in love with Shinsengumi's Oni no Fukucho. With his troubled past and former love interest in the way, will he ever find true love's happiness?

 **Pairing:** Hijikata x Gintoki, Okita x Kagura, etc.

 **Chapter 1: Global Warning and the Day He Found Out**

 _Hot._

That's the thought that kept crossing through Gintoki's mind as he fanned he's almost naked-self with his last week's issue of JUMP. _Why is it so damn hot?! It's the middle of January! It's supposed to be freezing cold! Damn the Global Warning!_ He complained inwardly.

"Gin-san, it's 'Global Warming' not 'Global Warning'. Although I do prefer Global Warning because the climate change warns the world about its impending doom." Shinpachi said as he entered the Yoruzuya office, forehead covered with sweat.

"Hush it Pattsuan! You're creepy enough dedicating your life to an idol. Stay out of Gin-san's mind!" came Gintoki's reply.

"Oi! Otsu-chan is worth dedicating my life to and it's not creepy! I'm only doing my job as the straight man in this series." Shinpachi sighed fixed his glasses before continuing. "And I am not prying in your head Gin-san, you said that out loud."

Gintoki kept one hand fanning himself whilst his other hand rubbed his chin. "Did I now? This heat must be really getting into my head."

Another sigh came from the glasses wearing boy before he decided to fix their groceries. The weather is too hot for arguing.

"By the way have you seen Kagura?"

Shinpachi thought for a moment before replying, "I saw her brawling with Okita-san and Hijikata-san when I left the grocery store."

At the mention of Shinsengumi's Vice Commander, Gintoki's eyes widened for a second before returning to their dead fish look. He tried to act normal but the hastened beating of his heart says otherwise. _Damn it!_

"Oogushi-kun? I thought he stays out of Sofa-kun's business?" he asked casually. Shinpachi blanched at the nickname before sighing ( _this will make me old faster_ ) once more and answered with a simple, "It's Hijikata-san, Gin-san. And yeah he did but he accidentally tripped Okita-san and that ended up with Okita-san on top of Kagura-chan."

Done with the groceries, Shinpachi started cleaning the place before continuing, "She kicked her right where the lights don't shine though and the usual arguments commence with Hijikata-san involved because Okita-san used him as a shield for revenge."

A sweep here and there.

"That and he's a sadist." He finished.

It took Gintoki a few moments to process what he had heard that he didn't manage to comprehend the last part of Shinpachi's story. When he did process the first part, he did something both very stupid and very caring.

"SOUICHIRO-KUN DID WHAT?! HOW DARE HE DEFILE MY NOT SO INNOCENT LITTLE KAGURA-CHAN!"

He screamed and ran outside their house regardless of the fact that he's only wearing his strawberry-printed boxers.

"Wait Gin-saaaaaaaaaan!" Shinpachi tried to catch up with Gintoki but he's too late.

"And he's gone." Another sigh. "If he only he listened to the whole story."

And it took him a few more sweeps to realize that Gintoki ran outside with only his boxers.

"Wait a minute." A few more seconds. "Gin-san!"

Seriously, why are the people here so slow?

* * *

People were staring but he didn't care. They can stare at him for all he cares but no one and absolutely NO ONE is allowed to do perverted things to his not-so-innocent Kagura. As he neared the grocery store, his anger almost dissipated when he saw the nicotine-addict mayora. His strong strides became weak and his heartbeat is once more beating a lot faster for a whole new different reason. He came to a halt and just stared at the trio trying to kill each other.

Gintoki kept staring at Hijikata for another minute or so before Kagura noticed him and immediately ran to him with a worried face.

"Gin-chan! Why are you naked?! Why are you so red?! Were you raped?! Did someone try to- hmpf!"

"Pipe it down! No one got raped got it?" he answered whilst covering the girl's mouth.

"Mmf hmmpf mmffp-"

Because of Kagura's outburst people kept looking at their direction and others were alarmed when they heard the words 'rape' and 'naked'. He glared at them and said, "Nothing to see here people! Now shoo!"

When they saw glare directed at them, everyone decided it was time to go home. After all, receiving a glare from a normally dead-fish looking eyes can give chills against your spine.

Gintoki removed his hand from Kagura's mouth and stared at her long and hard before looking at a bored-looking Okita Sougo and a pissed-off looking Hijikata Toushiro. _Tch, what's his problem?_ He thought.

"Oi, Sougo-kun." He called.

"It's Sougo." Sougo replied.

 _One, two, three._

Sougo blinked and looked at Gintoki. "Danna. You actually got my name right."

"Sougo-kun. This and that are two different things." Gintoki started with a straight face.

Keeping his cool, Sougo gulped and tried to asked, "This and tha-?"

With his own sword against his throat ( _When did he?_ ) and a menacing look plastered on Gintoki's face, Sougo remained unmoving and waited for the Yorozuya Boss' next move.

Gintoki remained staring at Sougo before loweing the borrowed (stolen) sword and said in a deadly low voice, "I don't give 2 Yen on whether you like my charge or not, I'm too poor for that. But accidental or not, do not, under any circumstances, ever let it happen again that you are above her and she is under you or vice versa until your married, capisce?"

A slow nod and a gulp as an answer. "Good or I'll have you writhing in pain for the rest of your life."

Another nod and Gintoki returned the sword and returned to his neutral face as if nothing happened. He was about to say another thing when Kagura kicked his head.

"Ouch! Kagura-chan! Gin-san's head is very delicate you know."

"Stupid son! Why are you only in your boxers? Perverts are everywhere and could be eyeing you for all we know! Policeman-san give my stupid son a lesson." Kagura said.

"Okaa-san?!"

Hijikita seemed to snap out of his trance took one look at Gintoki's (almost) naked self and threw his jacket at his face.

"Tch, wear that Stupid-perm!"

Gintoki removed the offending object and blushed a bright red when he manage to sniff the scent of mayonnaise mixed with cigarettes. He quickly shook his head to cover up his embarrassment and gave the Vice Commander a glare.

"Oi, oi! Stop insulting Gin-san's hair! You're just jealous because you only have straight and silky hair."

Cue the tick mark on Hijikata's temple.

"Shut it and wear that!" he shouted.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Gintoki flinched and quickly covered himself with the jacket. Sure they always have disputes here and their but Hijitaka usually takes longer than this before snapping. _Maybe he's in a bad mood._ He wondered while he and Kagura stared at the Mayora. _Then again he's always in a bad mood. Should it be called worst mood then? Worse or worst? Which is which?!_

Immense with his inner-turmoil Gintoki unconsciously stared at Hijikata.

* * *

 _That damn Natural-Perm! Walking in public with nothing but his underwear! Is he an idiot or something?! Oh wait, yeah he's an idiot._

From the moment Gintoki came into view up to the moment he threatened the first division captain, Hijikata felt nothing but frustration for the other's idiocy. _I mean seriously, who in their right mind would forget their fucking clothes?!_

He gave harsh sigh and glanced at the silver-head arguing with China-girl, noticing his pale complexion. _Well not like he goes out much, I guess that explains why he's so pale._

A few more seconds of staring and he noticed people staring at the Yorozuya Boss' body. _Not that I can blame them, he does have a nice body… Wait what? The hell am I thinking?!_

Annoyed by their gazes, he snapped out of his trance and threw his jacket on the (almost) naked man and yelled, "Tch, wear that Stupid-perm!"

Hijikata already anticipated the incoming argument but what surprised him however, was how fast he snapped at Gintoki. Sure they have the usual spat here and there but it usually takes him longer than few comebacks before snapping. What's clear to him though, is that he's annoyed by the fact that the number of people staring at the naked man is growing by the minute.

He closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief when Gintoki quickly wore the jacket, probably because of his sudden outburst. When he felt someone staring at he glanced at the source's direction and his blue irises were met by red ones.

Said owner of red eyes looked shock before looking away with a small blush evident on his face. Hijikata can't help but think, _He looks adorable!_

He covered half of his face with his hand to hide his incoming blush and looked elsewhere. _Damn this heat is getting into my head. Why on earth did I just think that he looked adorable?_

"Hijikata-san" Sougo called out.

Hijikata looked at Sougo and asked, "What?"

"Are you dying? Your face is red. Are you finally having the heat-stroke symptoms? Do you need help with killing yourself?"

Three more tick marks appeared on his head. Hijikata tried to calm himself to avoid causing a scene in public however Sougo's last question got to him.

"Or is it because Danna's almost naked and currently wearing nothing but your jacket and his underwear?"

Thus his temper control went crumbling down. "DAMN YOU SOUGO!"

Okita looked at Gintoki and said, "Danna, I promise to hold onto my word so if the time comes we ever get together will you give me your blessing?"

Gintoki was about to answer when Kagura intervened, "What?! Who's getting together? What blessing? Is Pattsuan marrying him? Gin-chan we can't have that!"

The three men fell on the ground after hearing Kagura's outburst. Okita being the cunning sadist he is, took advantage of the momentary confusion and said, "Danna, I have to run for my life now or Hijikata-san will try to kill me. I'll hear your answer when we see each other again. Ja ne"

Gintoki got up and yelled, "Souichiro-kun! You better keep that promise!"

"Gin-chan! We can't give Pattsuan to that sadist!"

"We're not giving Megane to him! It's someone different!"

Kagura stopped her wining and stared at Gintoki curiously, "We're not? Then why does he need your blessing? Is it you?"

Gintoki wanted to cry but settled for face-palming himself and said, "It's not me damnit! In any case let's go home before Pattsuan gets man again."

"Aye, aye, Gin-chan!" The Yato-girl agreed happily.

Hijikata, who was only watching the whole scenario, inhaled his cigarette and decided that he'd let Sougo live for now. He followed the Father-Daughter duo as they made their way back to the Yorozuya home.

A few steps later, both members of the Odd Jobs turned to face him with neutral faces.

"Eto, Oogushi-kun, why are you following us?" Gintoki asked with his meek voice.

"Sou aru! Why are you follinwg us Mayora?" Kagura said with a narrowed eyes.

"Tch damn brats! My name's not Oogushi-kun or Mayora! It's Hijikata Toushiro!" The vice commander's reply.

With both pointy fingers on each ear Gintoki said, "Hai hai, so why are you following us?"

Inhaling his cancer stick once more he said, "Annoyance or not, it's still part of my job of to escort people to their homes, especially half naked ones."

Gintoki reddened at that and huffed, "Well I don't need any help. In case you didn't notice, I have highly-trained yato on my side that can kick twice the number of asses you can kick in one minute."

"Sou ya! Gin-chan only needs me to protect him!"

"Shut it! My patrol's that way so I might as well escort you guys!"

"HAH?! Since when do you do Kabukicho, ah? Are you sure you just don't want to be with Gin-san? Nani? Falling in love with me? I can't blame you, with Gin-san's hot looks and body." Gintoki said teasingly.

 _This damn Perm! Why the hell is he so full of himself?! If not because of his pretty face I'd kill him by now!_

It took the vice commander a few moments to fully comprehend his thoughts and unknowingly said, "Shut it! Stop invading my mind!"

 _Oh shit!_

* * *

 _It's amusing how his face changes with each questions I throw,_ Gintoki sneakered inwardly. He wanted nothing more to have a normal (their own definition of normal) conversation with the Demon Vice-Commander to avoid any awkwardness since they'd be with him for a while. He thought that the other man would bite the bait and start the usual routine. Which is why he was startled when mayonnaise lover suddenly exclaimed, "Shut it! Stop invading my mind!"

The samurai watched the other man's eyes widened for a miniscule moment before going back to the way it was. _Don't tell me…_

"Oi… You're not actually fantasizing about Gin-san are you?"

Hijikata sputtered and yelled, "Hell no! That's disgusting! Who on their right mind would fantasize about you?!"

 _Okay ouch. That hurts._ Gintoki inwardly cringed.

"Arara, Oogushi-kun, you're not being honest at all" he replied to hide the feeling of hurt, completed by a teasing smirk.

"Che, perverted Mayora." Kagura added.

Shaking with anger, Hijikata shouted, "Shut up! I don't wanna hear that from someone that's walking around naked!"

"Almost naked" both replied.

Hijikata gritted his teeth so hard that he almost chopped the cigarette on his mouth. He inhaled nicotine within said stick as means of calming himself. A few successful breaths and two pairs of bored eyes later, Hijikata Toushira is finally half-calm.

He glared at them both fiercely and said, "Che, whatever. Make sure to wash my jacket before giving it back Yorozuya."

With that he walked away.

"Bleh! As if we'd wash your clothes mayora!" Kagura yelled back while sticking out her tongue.

Gintoki was quiet for the whole time and before turning back and said, "Let's go, we've got enough attention as it is."

Kagura followed like a faithful kid she is.

 _Sigh. At least he let me keep the jacket. Hot as it is I don't like walking around naked._

 _Almost naked, Gin-chan._

 _Whatever!_

* * *

That night, Gintoki can't sleep a wink. He can't help but remember the mayora's odd behavior. He can't think of a single reason as to why the man is acting the way he did.

 _Could it be… he found out?!_

He bolt right up with the sudden realization, cold sweat forming on his forehead and back.

 _No, no, no, no, no, that can't be! Was I that obvious?! Did he see my blush? Did I act any different? Is that why he said it was disgusting-_

Widening his eyes as if the world is finally clear upon them, only to be blurred by unshed tears, he got to his conclusion.

 _That's just it, isn't it? He of course doesn't feel the same way. Who would?_

(From somewhere faraway Sa-cchan shrieked, "I would! GIN-SAAAN!")

 _Shut it damn stalker! I'm having a moment here!_

Huffing a sigh of irritation, he's solemn mood returned full force.

 _What now? I should avoid him. Yeah, that's right. The less I see him the faster this feelings will fade. Sigh, didn't I tell myself I won't fall in love again. The gods must really hate me._

For the rest of the night, Gintoki hugged his pillow in need of comfort.

 _Who would've thought, that the mighty Shiroyasha will cry because of a broken heart?_ He thought whilst smiling and crying. One hand hugging the pillow, the other trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

And with that, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Hijikata-san, aren't you supposed to be dying right now?" Okita asked monotonously.

"Aren't you supposed to be running away right now? I still haven't made you pay from earlier." Hijikata replied nonchalantly.

The mayonnaise lover gave long sigh after inhaling his (hopefully) last cigarette of the day. He was not in the mood for these kinds of conversations right now and his lack of enthusiasm, if could call it that, was regrettably noticed by his young companion.

"Is it Danna?"

Not expecting the question, Hijikata coughed his smoke uncontrollably and took a moments to keep his breathing even.

"Why. Just why the fuck would you think that?" he asked with glaring eyes.

Unfazed, Okita gave a small smirk and said, "The way you're ogling him a while ago is a good start. Plus lending him your jacket. And letting him have it even though you were pissed."

Each pause is a strike to his heart. Cliché as that sounds but it's the truth. Annoyed he asked, "You're point being?"

"Ask him out." Was the flat reply.

The vice commander stared at Okita for a long time. Waiting for the follow up 'Just kidding' or 'Only joking' remark and yet it never came. His mouth hanging open longer than it should, the dropping of his cigarette made him move.

"Y-you're serious?"

"Since when did I joke Hijikata-san?" the prince of sadists replied eerily.

"Since when were you serious?" he shot right back.

"Point is, you should ask Danna out."

"And what makes you think I like him? Or that he feels the same?" he argued.

"Yare yare, older people are so stupid. Always making things a lot complicated that it is." The younger one said whilst shaking his head.

Annoyed by the incoming lecture, Hijikata stomped off and said, "I don't like the sugar-addict nor does he like me. In case you haven't noticed, we both hate each other."

With that, he went to the sanctuary of his room.

The First Division Captain stood in his place, watching the moon as brightens the darkness of the night. He gave a low sigh before whispering, "You chose a complicated man to love Aneue. He's been lying to himself about you and now his not facing his feelings for Danna."

He gave one more sigh before formulating a plan of getting the two idiots together. "And they say I'm a brat. They better thank me for this."

Sougo bid his sister good night, ignoring the silent voice in his head that says he's not only doing it for their sake but also for his advantage.

* * *

"Well, well, it's been a while dear Edo."

Butterfly-printed yukata flows through the midnight wind whilst its owner calmly inhales his pipe.

"Shinsuke-sama, we're about to settle for landing." Matako, his blond-haired loyal companion said.

Takasugi nodded his head, silently staring at Edo's magnificent view. He can't help but let his smirk out whilst thinking of the things he plans to make happen.

 _I'm coming for you, Gintoki._

* * *

 **A/N:**

First Gintama fic, not sure if I would continue this. As for my other stories, trying to finish them before posting any chapters. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** It's easy to fall in love. However having someone reciprocate that feeling, is harder. And keeping your emotions and feelings intact to avoid unnecessary pain is hardest. That is what Gintoki is going through right now. Somehow, for one reason or another, fell in love with Shinsengumi's Oni no Fukucho. With his troubled past and former love interest in the way, will he ever find true love's happiness?

 **Pairing:** Hijikata x Gintoki, Okita x Kagura, etc.

 **Chapter 2: Knowing Your Fears and Coming to Terms with Your Feelings is the First Part**

 _I'm coming for you, Gintoki._

"AH!"

Breathing ragged as if he ran a marathon, back and forehead covered in cold sweat, Gintoki suddenly got up as the last words from his nightmare kept circling his mind. He put one hand on his face as the other gripped the sheets of his blanket with too much force. He forced himself to calm down by breathing slowly. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_

"What was that?!" he harshly whispered as his hand continued to cover his face.

His musings were cut short when a soft knock on his door was heard.

"Gin-chan, are you alright?" Kagura asked, her tone worried.

Gintoki looked up and saw that it's still a little too early to be awake, the sun is barely up. He shook his head and opened his door.

"I'm alright, just saw a cockroach." He said with small smile.

Kagura gave a yawn as she tiredly replied, "Baka-musuko, didn't I tell you to always clean your room?"

Gintoki pats her head and said, "Hai, hai. Go to sleep now, it's still early."

The yato-girl nodded and went back to her closet before turning and said, "You can sleep with me you know, one time offer."

"I'd rather sleep in my dirty room than twist myself to fit in your cramp room." He deadpanned.

Puffing her cheeks she replied, "Hmpf! Fine be that way! I'll never sleep on your dirty room anyway!"

"You slept here once you know." He pointed out. Before a full-blown quarrel starts, he gave bright smile and said, "Thanks for the offer. I'm fine now, the cockroach is dead so it won't go to your closet."

Not expecting a sudden change in demeanor, Kagura returned the smile and said, "Night Gin-chan!"

"It's morning!"

"Mornight then!"

Gintoki snickered as he got back to his room. He noticed that his shaking was finally gone and that the cold chill on his spine is no longer present. _Sigh, must be a few side-effects of being broken hearted. I really need to stop sighing too much, I feel so old._

"You ARE old!" came his charge's yell.

Annoyed, a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he yelled back, "Go to sleep!"

Smiling when he heard the yato kid's joyous laughter, he gave a soft exhale and said, "Seriously that kid."

 _Well, at least I have them now unlike before,_ was his last thought before going back to his futon and off to dreamland.

~o0o~

The next time Gintoki woke up, the sun was glaring straight into his eyes. Blinded by the bright light, he used his arm as a shield and groaned.

 _Well at least it's better than being woken up by a nightmare._

He was a little grateful for that until someone roughly opened his door.

"Gin-san! What are you doing?! It's already 11:20! We have a job by 11:30!" Shinpachi yelled as he tried to hoist his leader up.

Kagura ran to the said room and yelled, "Shinpachi! It's still too early for your shouting! Gin-chan woke up not too long ago scream-!"

"Ah! It's nothing, nothing, don't listen to her! It was nothing but a cockroach." Gintoki intervened.

Shinpachi was a bit skeptic about Gintoki's behavior but he decided to let it be. So he gave a soft sigh and pushed no longer. Gintoki, grateful for the younger's understanding, smiled softly and said, "Now get out brats. I need to change."

"Make it snappy!" Kagura called out as she headed to her closet.

"And fast!" The megane-wearing kid added.

The Silver-permed samurai shook his head and went to change his clothes. All the while thinking that it wouldn't be such a bad day. He was securing his bokuto on his belt when he saw something moved from his peripheral vision.

"What the-!"

Alarmed by the creature's sudden appearance, Gintoki toppled over his justaway clock and landed on his butt. He was staring wide-eyed at the creature when Shinpachi opened the door to his room once more.

"Gin-san are you not done yet? We're late!" he said. He was about to give a lecture when he saw his leader siting on the tatami matt, staring at something perched by their window.

"Gin-san?" he called out.

No response.

The megane kid huffed and went towards his boss, eyebrows scrunched together. "Gin-san what are you staring…"

The boy was at a loss of words when he saw the fear within Gintoki's eyes. Curious, he followed the man's line of sight and saw a purple-and-yellow-winged butterfly perched by the window.

Gintoki's hands were shaking, his lips were quivering, and his heart is beating fast for a not so positive reason.

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi called out again.

Gintoki blinked once, then another, and one more before finally remembering where he was. He glanced at the other's direction, and said, "I-It's nothing. Don't... Don't worry about it."

"Gin-san-"

"I'm fine, Shinpachi. Can you get out now, I need to finish up, we're gonna be late." Gintoki cut him, voice unusually calm. The straight man of the two pushed no longer and gave a soft sigh.

"If you say so." He adjusted his glasses and continued, "Make it fast will you? We won't give you your share if you don't hurry up."

Grateful for the younger's effort, the Natural-perm head gave a mock salute and said, "Aye sir!"

"That's from a different anime damnit!"

* * *

"Hijikata-san ohayou." Greeted the prince of the planet of sadists. Hijikata stared blankly at the 1st division captain and rubbed his eyes. It's too early for this shit right now, the sun is barely up and he woke up earlier than usual for some god-knows-what reason. He ignored the younger and made his way straight to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Okita followed him with his eyes and asked, "You look dead Hijikata-san. Want me to make it real?"

 _Ignore the little demon, it's still early,_ the vice commander chanted in his mind.

"Arara, that's new. Usually I'm supposed to be running right now." Okita continued.

"And you will be if you don't shut up." Hijikata threatened before resuming his morning routine whilst the dirty-blond haired kept on staring at him. After wiping his face with his towel he gave a long and harsh breath before turning to the kid.

"What do you want Sougo?" he asked.

"I want you to listen to my plan."

"Plan? What plan? Plan to kill me?" he said sarcastically.

The young demon gave a devilish chuckle and said, "Oh I wish, but not this time."

The demon vice commander grabbed his trusty cigarette pack from his pants pocket and took one stick, lighted it and took a long whiff, savoring the nicotine's calming effect on his nerves.

"If you don't plan to kill me, then you must be planning on how to send me to jail. Not happening."

"Will you at least trust me this one time?"

"I trusted you a hundred times and you failed me a hundred times."

"Okay so how about you try one last time?"

Irritated, Hijikata ruffled his hair and continued walking towards their cafeteria for some breakfast. He doesn't have enough energy to deal with Sogo this early, especially when the latter is planning something. And from the looks of it he's planning something big. After ordering his usual Hijikata-special, he chose a seat that's farthest from the cook and turned to his not-so-loyal subordinate.

"Okay spill, what do you want from me?" he asked as he took the first bite.

"I want you to hook up with Danna." Was the immediate answer.

Not expecting the unusual request. Hijikata's eyed widened before spitting his food towards Okita's face.

"What?! Why the hell would I do that? With the bastard no less?" he said, still coughing and wiping his mouth. Okita blinked a few times before grabbing the older one's scarf and used it to wipe his face.

"Oi brat that's mine!" The mayora complained.

"So is the dogfood on my face."

After making sure that there's no dogfood left on his person, he gave Hijikata a neutral look before continuing, "Hijikata-san are you still in denial about your feelings for Danna?"

"And what makes you think I like the lazy-sweet-loving-freak?"

With his ever so straight face Okita answered, "Didn't you say last night what makes me think that he feels the same for you?"

"That was hypothetical."

"You insult him often."

"I _insult_ everyone often."

A smirk and a mocking, "Finally admitting you're a bastard?"

"Finally closing this topic down?"

"No."

When the younger didn't continue speaking, Hijikata decided it's now time to eat. He didn't want to waste anymore of his good food. Okita watched him with a calculative gaze, not the least bit disgusted by his superior's food choice. He had seen far worse. When the older of the two is done with his meal the little demon finally decided it's time to _help_ his vice commander.

"Hijikata-bastard-"

"No, we are not talking about this. End of discussion. I don't like the annoying idiot and that's that." Hijikata cut him whilst standing up to return his used bowl.

"You're saying you're okay with Danna going out with someone else?"

The mayonnaise lover halted his movements if only a speck of a second before continuing on his way with Okita following closely behind. They finally arrived to their outside training ground when Hijikata decided to answer the younger.

"No."

"You're okay with him dating another man?"

"What he do with his private life is none of my business." He took another stick and took another long whiff.

"You're okay with another man having him under and making him writhe in pleasure?"

A small blush and four consecutive coughs later, "The hell, this is supposed to be for brats you know."

"It's Rated M, Hijikata-teme. Know your ratings."

"Shut up! This is a fanfiction, I can do whatever I want." He argued.

"The author can make you do whatever she wants."

"Why you-!"

"So?"

Hijikata blinked confusedly, before asking, "What do you mean so?"

Okita rolled his eyes much to the other's displeasure and said, "Are you okay with all those happening to Danna?"

Silence.

"That he will belong to someone not you?"

More silence.

"That you won't be able to be with him and him you?"

Hijikata stared at Okita long and hard, looking for any signs of mockery. Instead he found utmost sincerity from the younger's eyes. No malice ( _That's probably not possible so it might be hidden_ ), no lies present. He closed his eyes and inhaled from his cancer stick for a few moments before saying, "I give up. Why do you want me to hook up with him so badly?"

"Hijikata-san, you do know I hate you right?"

"Yes I'm perfectly aware of that. You trying to seize my life every hour never fails to make me forget."

"Because you made me my sister suffer when you can always return her love."

Shocked by the boy's straightforward answer, the demon vice commander flinched and looked at the other before the younger continued.

"But you suffered too because you think she deserves someone better than you and frankly I agree."

"Oi, you're pushing it." He said yet a small snicker escaped both their lips.

"That's why, Hijikata-san, why don't you try seizing the one you love right now? He's no weak like Aneue, he won't be traumatized by blood and gore anymore and most of all he can protect himself-"

"Che, I already know all that without you telling me."

Not heeding the other's interruption Okita continued, "So what exactly are you afraid of? Rejection?"

Hijikata shook his head and removed the cigarette stick from his mouth, "Name one person in this universe who is not afraid of rejection."

"Are you?"

"I think that's a given to anyone who's in love." Too late to take back his words, Hijikata chose to turn his head away to hide his incoming blush.

With a triumphant smirk, "So you do love him."

It was not question but a statement. Now that Okita has his confirmation he can now set his operation into motion. Rubbing his hands in a slow gesture he said, "Why don't we try finding out if Danna likes someone? Or perhaps if he likes you too to remove such worry from you, Hijikata-san."

"The hell is your motive, brat?" he asked accusingly.

Feigning hurt, Okita answered, "Me? Having a motive? I'm glad you know me so weel Hijikata-teme."

A tick mark appeared as the mayora gritted his teeth. Amused by his annoyance, the first division captain went on, "You being in debt to me is always welcome Hijikata-san."

 _And Danna too._

"You sound so sure this will work." The vice commander huffed.

"It will." Okita answered confidently. "Besides are you going to let something as petty as fear to stop you from getting the one you love?"

With snicker, Hijikata said, "It would've been more convincing if the one I'm after is not the damn perm-head."

"Do we have an agreement Hijikata-teme?" Okita held out his hand.

"Pick a damn suffix already damn brat." He said whilst reaching the outstretched hand.

A wolfish grin appeared on Okita's face and said, "Hijikata-shine it is then."

"Huh?" Hijikata stared confusedly at his hand when he felt a button being pushed during their handshake. Suddenly, he's well aware that hidden behind the bushes and furniture are detonated bombs. "Don't tell me-"

 **BOOM!**

"Heh, looks like he trusted me too much. They did say that a man in love is a man that's blind."

With a final glance, Okita shoved both hands to his pants pocket and walked outside the Shinsengumi headquarters. He decided to make a patrol near the Kabukicho district in hopes of encountering with a certain silver haired perm.

 _That's one down and one more to go,_ he mentally noted.

From afar he can hear a loud, "SOUGGOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, thank you for everyone that followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. Just to make it clear though, this is a HIJIGIN fic not a GINHIJI. As much as I love them both as lovers, I still prefer having Hijikata as the dominant one despite Gin-chan's prowess. Rest assured I'll try to put everything in character but do forgive me if I make some mistakes. Also, forgive the grammar mistakes. Thank you!**

 **Gunny-san:** My utmost pleasure that you like my story but I hope not to disappoint you if the pairing you're looking for is a bit different with mine. GinHiji is different from HijiGin yes? Well I was told it was, but this is a HijiGin fic so my apologies if this is not to your liking. I still want to thank you though, for reading this ^_^

 **Guest-san (1 and 2):** Thank you for the complement ^_^

 **SkyHana-san:** Thank you for the suggestions. My beta reader though is not responding so I tried to do the editing on my own. If you would, will you help me edit this fic? Thank you for readin! ^_^

 **Catie-san:** Thank you ^_^

 **inu557-san:** I'll try to ^_^

 **VanilleStrife:** Yes this is my first Gintama fic, I was afraid it would be too out of character, I am relieved everyone thinks I got them. But I think don't think I still got their character during the this chapter, for that I apologize. Thank you for reading!

 **Guest-san (3):** Here it is ^_^ Hope you liked it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** It's easy to fall in love. However having someone reciprocate that feeling, is harder. And keeping your emotions and feelings intact to avoid unnecessary pain is hardest. That is what Gintoki is going through right now. Somehow he, for one reason or another, fell in love with Shinsengumi's Oni no Fukucho. With his troubled past and former love interest in the way, will he ever find true love's happiness?

 **Pairing:** Hijikata x Gintoki, Okita x Kagura, etc.

 **Chapter 03: Jealousy is not supposed to be the Second Part**

The sound of sizzling barbeque is mocking him. Birds are flying above him, enjoying the warm summer breeze. Yet his legs are aching for standing too long while people from all over the place are laughing, running, and enjoying the cool water of the ocean. It would've been a great day to go to the beach.

 _So why the fuck, am I here barbequing under the scorching sun?!_

Gintoki wailed inwardly. He gave a harsh breath and continued cooking, his shade-less spot made his head hurt some more. Three seconds more of the scorching heat and he burst.

"OI! Pattsuan! Why the hell are we here?"

Shinpachi, who's tending to the beverage section gave a confuse look towards his leader. "What do you mean Gin-san? We're here for our job."

"Fried to death, you mean."

The megane-wearing kid tended to a costumer before answering, "Well we've got no choice, and the electric stove broke so we have to do it the old fashioned way. That and we've got no money."

This time Gintoki voiced out his wailing cry.

"Besides, Hashida-san gave us this job as a favor. It's a win-win situation." The straight man finished with a bright smile.

The sweet-loving samurai shielded his face with his right hand as his eyes twitch from the heat and brightness. He closed his eyes, continued fanning the almost cooked food and gave another huff.

"Easy for you to say, you're not standing under the heat. You know Gin-san's skin is very delicate, it would burn if I stay here too long!" he said with a pout.

"Gin-san you're too pale. You need to get under the sun more often," Shinpachi reasoned.

"During the middle of the day?! This will give me skin cancer! Not just sunburn. What will happen to poor Gin-san's looks if he gets skin cancer? Waah!"

Glad that his leader is back to his usual self, Shinpachi ignored the fake wailing and continued with his work. He was about to retrieve some more canned drinks from the cooler when he caught sight of Gintoki's skin state. Despite wearing a yellow hoodie over his red trunks, Shinpachi can clearly see the reddening of his leader's skin.

 _Don't tell me, when he said he's skin is delicate it's actually true?!_ He inwardly panicked and secretly gazed at the older. His current customer, a kid not older than six, is giving him funny looks but he decided to ignore it.

 _But wait! What if it's only just an act?! What if he just wants to switch so he can sleep?! This won't be the first time he'd do something like that. But what if he's actually feeling sick?! Maybe I'll just pretend I didn't notice anything unusual, yeah I'll do that._ He was about to ignore the samurai when he saw Gintoki panting a little, and sweating more than usual. Which caused him to double his panicking.

 _This is bad! I don't know what to do anymore! What if Gin-san is indeed sensitive to the heat of the sun and dies?! It would be my fault!_

"Ano nii-chan? Where's my juice?" their costumer asked.

Shinpachi flinched and yelled, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Confused the kid said, "What?! But I already paid you!"

The young samurai blinked his confusion and said, "Ah I'm sorry! Hold on a moment."

He grabbed the drink and gave the kid his change, "I'm sorry about that. Have a fun day!"

"Hai!"

Giving a sigh of relief, Shinpachi stared at Gintoki some more. Checking if the older man is indeed dying or just acting.

 _Ah to hell with it!_

"A-Ano, Gin-san?" he called out.

"Hm? What is it?" the silver-head answered, no looking at his direction.

"Y-You, uh… I mean, w-we can switch i-if you want? I-I mean you've been there since noon and it's already 3 pm." He tried to make it sound casual and not too caring, or without sounding guilty.

Gintoki thought about for a moment and said, "Nah, we're almost done here in half an hour. We can enjoy ourselves later."

"E-Eto, then let's just ask Kagura-chan since she's been playing since noon!"

"Let her play, she barely gets to enjoy the sun." Gintoki flipped five sticks before resuming his fanning.

"T-Then-"

"What brought this Pattsuan?" The sweet-loving man finally looked at him and asked.

Feeling guilty, Shinpachi gave up and said, "W-Well, I've notice your skin is reddening and you're sweating more than usual so I-I t-thought that maybe you-"

"Woah there kid, I'm fne. Don't tell me you're actually worried for Gin-san? Nani? You're being sweet today Pattsuan. Is this the sign of puberty? I thought we're already past that episode."

A tick mark due to annoyance, the straight man of the Yorozuya yelled, "OI! I was just worried okay! I don't want to be the one at fault when you die!"

He huffed and continued, "This would be the last time I worry for you!"

Gintoki smiled and said, "Thanks Shinpachi, but I'm really okay. My skin usually reddens when I'm under the sun for a long time."

The silver haired man continued smiling as if remembering an affectionate incident during his younger days. And from what Shinpachi can see, maybe he is.

"Looks like you're fine." He finally said. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost."

They were working in silence for quarter an hour when they heard a familiar voice.

"This is unusual, Danna. Where's China?"

 _Oh shit! Kagura-chan better not be back!_ Shinpachi panicked when he saw Sougo, with only his swimming trunks on.

Gintoki continued cooking and the megane wearing kid decided he'd answer the question, "Ano, Okita-san, Kagura-chan is playing somewhere right now."

"Heh, what a slave driver." Sougo replied with a shook of his head. "Are you sure it's okay like that, Danna?"

"Ugh, he's ignoring me isn't he?" the youngest whispered to himself.

"Ah, I am."

"Oi!"

Shinpachi was about to give his usual comebacks when he saw Hijikata coming their way, wearing a mayonnaise printed red polo over a white shirt and blue trunks.

"Hijikata-san?" he called out.

The nicotine-addict glanced at his direction and said, "Ahn?"

"What's the Shinsengumi doing here?" Shinpachi asked when he noticed a few familiar faces from the Shinsengumi.

"Our commander said it would be nice to have half of the Shinsengumi to enjoy the beach today and the other half tomorrow." Was the casual answer.

Shinpachi just nodded was about to offer the officers some food and drinks when he heard Sougo's shout.

"Danna!"

Confused he glanced his direction and he saw a panting Gintoki laying on the sand, eyes closed with a reddened face and body. Panicking he left his post and went to the other.

"Gin-san! Are you okay?! You said you were okay!"

He was about to shake the other when Hijikata was suddenly at their side and carrying the half-fainted man in his arms.

"Sougo, I'll bring the natural-perm idiot to the nearby hotel, you go and help the remaining Yorozuya do their job for the day." He ordered.

"Eh but Hijikata-san-" Sougo was about to reply when he saw the other's death glare pointed at him.

"Do as I say."

With that the vice commander turned his back and ran to the near-by hotel. Worried as Shinpachi was, he can't help but be amazed that Hijikata was able to carry his lazy-bum of a leader in his arms. Gintoki is not exactly light to begin with and he and Hijikata only have slight differences when it comes to their built.

Sougo gave a cunning smile and said, "Hai, hai. Looks like I won't be needed after all."

"Eh Okita-san?"

"It's nothing~ Lets go and finish your job so I won't have to see the annoying brat."

They were about to get to work when someone shouted from faraway, "Shinpacchhhiiiiii! I saw Gin-chan being kidnap by the mayora aru!"

"And the nuisance appeared, yare, yare."

Kagura, who was running towards them, halted abruptly and said, "What are you doing here Sadist-o! Where did your Mayora take our Gin-chan aru?!"

She pointed an accusing finger at him whilst Sougo just gave tired sigh and said, "I don't have time for you brat."

"Nandato teme?!"

"Sigh, this is going to be the longest 15 minutes of my life." Shinpachi murmured in the background. "I hope Gin-san's okay."

* * *

Upon arriving at the hotel, the average-height lady clad in white by the receptionist table, looked like that she's in her mid-thirties with her dark hair and slightly tired face, instantly recognized Gintoki and assisted with bringing him to the hotel's clinic. She showed them the easiest route and was visibly annoyed that their doctor is currently missing. She gave an annoyed sigh but was a little relieved that few of their nurses are present.

"Sir, if you would please lay Sakata-san here," she asked the policeman when they got to an empty bed near the window.

"Oh, of course."

Hijikata carefully laid the silver-haired man on the bed and sat down on the chair next to it, completely missing the fact that neither of them had given each other's names nor the one he was carrying. He felt oddly useless since he can't do a thing about the situation. He considered giving the man some water but he has no idea where everything is. The mayonnaise-lover then decided to just calm down and wait for things to settle down.

"That damn doctor chose the worst time to have a break!" Huffed Mari. She then glanced at Hijikata and said, "My deepest apologies Sir for the inconvenience. Our hotel's doctor is usually present but he seems to be having his break."

Hijikata looked shock for a moment because he didn't expect the hotel crew to help him much less entertain him.

"Oh no, it's uh… It's okay. I didn't expect to anyone to help me at all so I should be thanking you for everything."

Hijikata searched for name tag and saw a pin by her right chest that states _Head Nurse_ _Mari_. He kept in mind to thank the woman properly once everything is done. The woman smiled and nodded at him and was about to say something when she saw the group of nurses staring at her, waiting for her orders. She gazed towards the nearest girl to her and beckoned for her to com.

"Hana-chan, will you call sensei for me? We need to tend to Sakata-san at once." Mari said hurriedly.

"Of course ma'am, right away." Hana answered and ran to search for their doctor.

Gintoki is breathing heavily and sweating all over. His yellow hoodie is already soaked with sweat and Hijikata wondered if it's really normal to be sweating that much despite the scorching weather.

 _Should I? But then this idiot won't let me hear the end of it! But then again he looks pretty sick to me he might not remember anything at all._ He kept glancing at the other male's contorted expression and sighed. _Yeah like that will happen. This damn perm would never forget shit like this._

Before Hijikata could decide to throw the idea out of the window, Gintoki gave a pretty hard cough that lasted for half a minute. Worried, he decided he'd deal with the incessant teasing once this is all over and glanced at the nurses by his side. He was about to call out to them when he remembered they weren't actually a costumer of their hotel. _A pretty damn good hotel too,_ he was contemplating on what to do when he just went with his usual approach: direct.

 _Ah to hell with it!_

"Excuse me but can I borrow a towel? And basin of cold water if that's okay." He said politely.

 _Hah, me polite? Sougo will never let me hear the end of this. These damn S-combi._

The man seemed surprised that the raven was talking to him and took a few seconds to comprehend what he had said.

"Oh! Of course! Right away Sir!" was his response before running to get the objects asked.

The raven-haired man waited awkwardly, having no clue what to do. He was about to wait outside when Gintoki gave another heap of cough, this time lasting longer than the former. Without hesitation, Hijikata helped the sick man to a sitting position and gently rubbed his back as means of light support. _Not too obvious, not too obvious, not too obvious,_ he chanted in his head.

When Gintoki finally calmed down, he glanced at Hijikata's direction, face completely flush for two different reasons and said, "T-Thanks."

The other male nodded his head and went back to his seat, unaware of the pairs of eyes staring at them. The two men sat in an awkward silence whilst waiting for the MIA doctor when Mari, who was watching along the sidelines with the other occupants of the room yelled, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

There was a muffled sound coming from the phone in her hand, probably the doctor they're looking for, that made the tick mark on her temple deepen.

"We have a fucking patient and if you're not here in 5 minutes I am cutting your balls!" she threatened before slamming her phone shut. She then gave a harsh huffed and turned to the two males.

"Again my deepest apologies Sirs, our hotel's doctor is currently on his way."

 _We heard!_ Both male yelled inwardly.

"M-Mari-san, it's okay really. We're not actual costumers of this hotel so it's understandable that we should wait." Hijikata assured her whilst giving her a forced smile. Gintoki was doing the same with vigorous nods since the threat made the both of them shiver.

"Ah but Sir," she said whilst turning to Gintoki, "Aren't you the owner's close friend?"

All the occupants of the room sans Mari, stared at the silver-perm head once the revelation was said. Whilst Hijikata for the life of him, was as still as a rock. Never had he thought that the Yorozuya leader would actually manage to still surprise him this late in the game. His cancer stick hanging by the edge of his mouth, he heaved one last drag before throwing said stick outside the window.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!"

~o0o~

When Gintoki woke up from that nightmare, Kagura's concern gave him some courage to relish a few more hours of peaceful sleep. When he saw that abomination of a butterfly that looked too familiar than he would've liked, Shinpachi's worried words had calmed him down. Now after working under the torching heat for who-knows-how-long, his blistering feet and tired body did not expect to have a near fainting experience and to be carried by the guy he not so secretly likes (loves) to his employer's hotel, bridal style. Had the situation been different though, he wouldn't mind having that kind of experience. Except maybe the bridal-carrying part. Nope, can live without it.

 _Yikes! Sounds like prompts for a newly married couple on to their honeymoon._ Gintoki shuddered at his own idea. _Wait does that mean I'm the bride?!_

Eyes widening in alarm, he blinked his eyes a few times before trying to focus.

 _Focusing is hard._ He inwardly complained. _Well it's always been hard, but harder when your head wants to explode._

From what he had gathered during his semi-conscious state, Hijikata brought to Hashida-ojisan's hotel, which coincidentally is the nearest hotel from his post.

 _Well duh, he owns the whole damn thing. Damn rich bastards._

And after that the head nurse somehow recognized him and rushed to help the Shinsengumi officer. It was bit blurry after that but he can remember the head nurse ordering everyone and laying him down to a bed and cursing the hotel doctor for being absent during the time of his arrival. He also remembered the threat of someone's balls being cut off if he's not here by 5 minutes or something, probably the doctors. He shivered at the thought his own organs being removed.

 _Great, of all the things to remember at my previous state, I remember the most traumatizing one. Thank you brain. I know I seem like not using you all the time but give me a break! Is this some kind of way to get back at me? Is it?! Why are you not-! Oh. Amazing, now I'm arguing with myself. With the other-self not answering. How did I survive the war again? Ugh. Anyways what happened after that?_

Coming back to the sane side was not an easy fit for Gintoki since he's already having a severe headache and arguing with himself wasn't much of a help. A few moments later he successfully revived his jumbled memories and as he did, a very prominent blush had made its return to his already flushed face.

Which went unnoticed until he heard the nurse, Mary he thinks, began talking to Hijikata again. He didn't understand what was happening until she directed her attention towards him and the vice-commander got up and threw his tobacco stick away to give a very indignant yell.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!"

Hands brought up to his ears, he clenched his eyes shut as the pounding within his head hammered more fiercely. He gave a loud groan of discomfort and before willing the pain go away. Gintoki opened his eyes and noticed the slightly guilty look in Hijikata's eyes.

 _At least he 'might' care,_ he thought. Heaving a soft sigh, he removed his hands from his ears and said, "Keep it down will you? My head is killing me here."

Seeing that he's okay, Hijikata grunted to cover a worried release of breath and said, "Just drop dead already."

"Hush you, Gin-san is already sick enough as it is."

"If you're so sick then why go to work?" the nicotine-addict chided. "You'll just make other people worry for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Gintoki gave a slight smirked and teased, "Arrreeee, is Oogushi-kun worried for me? Eh is that it? Aren't you a softie."

Unable to contain his twitching, he gave a harsh, "Who'd be worried for you dumbass?!"

The silver-head perm groaned again before saying, "Stop with the yelling already!"

The raven-haired man held back his tongue seeing that the other male is in pain. However the curiosity about the relationship of Gintoki towards the hotel's owner hadn't kept him shut for too long. Though worried for their sick patient, the nurses and head nurse deemed it necessary to leave and ambus- wait, for the doctor in the lobby. They all gave a slight bow to the arguing gentlemen and made their way, thinking the two needed the time alone.

After nodding the nurses good bye, Hijikata found it hard to keep his curiosity in check anymore.

"So-" he started. "-this hotel's owner is your what exactly?"

And with soft glare due to denied jealousy he added, "Or rather, should I say you're his what?"

"Jealous Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki stared back.

"Hardly."

Massaging his temple, Gintoki laid his head on the bed rest with a bit of help from the forgotten head nurse. After a few deep breaths he glanced at the other's direction before he started yelling again.

"I helped him once, family problems and all that. Afterwards he offered me help and I accepted it." He explained.

Hijikata looked a bit skeptic so he asked, "What kind of help exactly?"

"Uh…" The Yorozuya Danna rubbed the back of his head, knowing exactly where the demon vice-chief is actually getting at.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and- "A protest was about to be delivered but he held up his hand. "Let me finish. I'm telling you it's not possible coz he's already an old man. And I mean grandfather old. Not Gin-san-old old."

"Huh? Then what are you guys?"

Gintoki thought for the proper term but failed miserably. Thus he blurted the first word that came to mind, "Friends with benefits?"

And tad bit too late to realize the meaning of what he said. The previously calmed Hijikata is currently gripping the wetted towel with much force that he almost teared the thing apart. No matter how impossible it is to break a wet cloth.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Ah wait wait wait wait! I didn't mean it that way!"

Trying to flail his arms into the air, the white-haired man reached out to the raven's shoulders as an attempt to calm his nerves.

"You're asking me to calm down when you're selling your body to an old geezer for money. Just how much of a whore are you?"

Taken aback Gintoki and a little hurt, he argued, "I am NOT selling myself. I'm telling you, you've got it all wrong!"

"Wrong? Which part of this conversation is right exactly?"

"Will you stop being a smartass for a second and actually listen to me?!"

Caught off guard by the sudden raise of former Joui-soldier's voice, Hijikata stared at him and waited for an explanation. Gintoki however, just stared back at him, unable to speak and avert his gaze from the ones that held his with so much intensity. Not to kill but to know the truth. Eyes full of emotions that he cannot decipher. He just kept staring until the other spoke with an irritated tone, "Well?"

Blinking, he shooed his incoming blush away and looked sideways. Holding the back of his neck, a mannerism he did whenever he's nervous, he coughed slightly and started.

"I'm not selling myself to him. When I said friend's with benefits I meant that _literally._ " He emphasized to avoid further misunderstanding, "I help his daughter-in-law babysit once in a while since the kid liked me so much and he gave me random jobs like this one to help me with my money problems."

Ones the tense form of the other releases, he huffed a sigh of relief and continued, "Look I know I may seem the type of person that would do anything for money-"

"Damn right."

Glaring at Hijikata's direction, Gintoki chose to ignore the comment for his own convenience and siad, "You wanna hear this or not?"

"Fine go on." The raven answered with a wave of his hand.

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted- oh right. Okay so seem to do any shit for money blah blah but the thing is, I know my boundaries okay? I won't do something like that just for money, I'm not that stupid. And I won't kill someone unless it's a must and not a job. Are you happy now? Wait no, don't answer that, you're never happy."

Insulted but greatly relieved by the explanation, Hijikata gave a playful "Bastard" while trying to stop smirk that wish to show on his face. And not a second longer, both of them are sharing a moment of laughter. Hijikata was happy that Gintoki is not selling himself, no matter how much he denies the care he gives whilst the other is happy that the other man is no longer upset.

"I-I'm fkdsjhjf" the raven said.

The shiroyasha blinked once and said, "You're what?"

With a small voice Hijikata tried again, "I...I'm sorry"

Widening his eyes, Gintoki gave a playful smile before cupping his ear and said, "Whaaaat? I can't hear you properly with your soft voice. What was that? You're flurry?"

Annoyed, Hijikata practically yelled, "I said I was sorry okay!"

"Again with the yelling!" Gintoki groaned with both hands back on his ears.

"Ah- right. Sorry." He waited for a minute before continuing, "I'm sorry I overreacted. And for yelling."

Staring at him the albino replied, "Shinsengumi's Oni no Fukucho apologized. To me, Kabukichou's and possibly the world's most laziest man. You, who always order everyone to commit seppuku-"

"Alright I get it! I don't apologize much. And 'most laziest' is grammatically incorrect-"

"Okay cutting you off! Alright I don't want to hear that lecture with a pained head. No scratch that I don't wanna hear that ever."

With a small smile the pained man said, "Apology accepted."

Enthralled by the other's smile, Hijikata couldn't help but stare with a light blush on his face. _He looks beautiful._ It was the only thought that revolved around his head. The sight of the normally expressionless man had made his heart skipped a beat not once but several times. And before he knew it he was leaning forward.

Gintoki who was about to asked why the other is staring when he noticed the shift of the bed's weight. He saw Hijikata's hand using the matress as leverage and when he was about to ask why, he saw the other's face nearing his own. _Wha-?_

Their faces a few inches away, his last thoughts were, _Is he going to-?_

He sat there, paralyzed. Their face only a few centimeters away, Gintoki still unable to register the incoming, he dare not say it but, kiss.

Closer.

Every millisecond felt like a hundred years.

Closer.

Eyes closed while the other is hid within raven locks.

Closer.

And-

*Knock Knock*

Their moment was cut off however, when a sudden knock came from the door. Shocked from the sudden intrusion, they both halted, nose almost touching and blinked before leaning backwards and simultaneously shouting, "Come in!"

Mari came inside and was about to apologize when she saw the state of the two men were in. They were both blushing and panting slightly and she was not sure she wants to know what happened before she knocked on the door.

A little uneasy with the odd atmosphere, she cleared her throat and said "Excuse the late arrival sirs, here is our hotel's doctor." She said with a bow. The man behind her back that looks too similar to Doctor Black Jack, stared at the two occupants of the room and nodded, recognizing the white-haired as his regular.

"Ah no it's okay actually-" Gintoki started.

"Sakata-san, didn't I tell you to avoid having accidents? What happened this time?" the doctor interrupted, hoping to get this done and over with so he could eat his lunch.

"Eh" Glancing at the man, Gintoki noticed the guy as his usual doctor back home whenever he has injuries. "Oh! It's you."

"What a rude thing to say after not seeing each other in so long."

"Hey-" The white-haired man was about to give another nonsensical response when he felt the black aura radiating from the man seating near his bed. Nervous, he gulped and slowly turned his head to Hijikata's direction.

Which he immediately regretted after seeing the demon's look on his eyes.

With a calm but edgy voice the demon vice chief finally spoke, "Who's this one now?"

* * *

 **My apologies for the late update. School's been taking over my life because of laboratories and experiments.**

 **Anyways, so this is chapter 3 of our story hope you guys enjoyed it too. Hoping it's not too OCC or anything.**

 **VanilleStrife-san:** Thank you very much! Thank you for reading ^_^

 **Guest-san:** Hahaha here it is! Thank you for reading!

 **Gunny-san:** Thank you! When I first read your review I was unable to kept my smile to myself. Thank you! My words cannot relay my gratitude. Hope you had fun reading this chapter too! Thank you for reading!

 **Hime-sama:** I'm glad you liked this! ^_^ Thank you for reading!

 **SkyHana-san:** Thank you! I'm a bit worried about Sougo actually, since he's really hard to portray. I'm glad you think I did a good job. That relieves me a lot :D

Although I didn't see the e-mail you gave me. Or if you had given me one? I'm sorry I'm a little groggy at the moment. Been doing Lab reports and all that jazz. Anyways thank you I'll try to update soon but I'm not making any promises. Thank you for reading!

 **Rewinsan-san:** I'm glad you think so :D Hahaha all in due time ^_^Thank you for reading!

 **Guest-san (2):** Maybe not that soon? Hahaha We'll see. I'm glad you liked this! ^_^ Thank you for reading!

 **Guest-san (3):** Here you are. I'm glad you liked this! ^_^ Thank you for reading!

 **Guest-san (4):** Thanks I'm glad you think so ^_^Thank you for reading!

 **Choco Lover-san:** It really warms my heart that a lot of people find this fic funny and not too out of character. Reviews such as yours keeps me writing even though I'm not confident with my writing skills. And as for your inquiries, all in due time. I'm glad you liked this! ^_^ Thank you for reading!

 **PonPon-san:** Darling I don't know if you really want to know what happened it's kinda ... adult rated? Haha I hope you won't be disturbed. Excuse my thinking, I'm quite twisted. I'm glad you liked this ^_^ Thank you for reading!

 **TakaGinHijiGin-san:** Dear as much as I appreciated your love for this fic I'm afraid I can't make this a threesome. My apologies, I had set my mind to make this is a HijiGin fic. Though I would have some TakaGin moments. Or a lot. Depends ^_^ Thank you for reading!

 **The reviews everyone gave me made me smile whenever I re-read them. Thank you very much everyone. Your responses are the ones that kept me going! That's all have a good day/night!**


End file.
